Ordinary toilet tissue roll holders have been well known for many years and are found in almost every household. Typically, these toilet tissue roll holders comprise a spring-loaded spindle which is inserted into a rigid member having a pair of opposing holes. These holes are either recessed within a bathroom wall or extend from a bathroom wall.
Recently there has been a desire to supplement ordinary toilet tissue with other personal products, such as wet toilet wipes. Consumers have shown a preference for having wet toilet wipes near the toilet tissue in the bathroom and--thus--easily accessible. However, using products such as wet toilet wipes requires another dispenser, in addition to the spindle used to dispense the toilet tissue.
There have, therefore, been attempts to provide an apparatus that can dispense both ordinary toilet tissue and at least one other product. One example of such as apparatus is given in U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,467, issued to Bauman on Mar. 26, 1974. Bauman discloses a toilet tissue holder and shelf combination. However, Bauman has the drawback that the toilet tissue and shelf combination are adapted to be attached to the side wall of a flush tank or other vertical support means, rather than to the existing tissue roll holder. Although the pre-existing roll holder is still present in the bathroom, it is not utilized.
One solution to this problem was to provide an apparatus for dispensing toilet tissue and another product, which apparatus is readily attachable to an ordinary toilet tissue roll holder. An example of this attempt is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,859, issued to Boone on Mar. 16, 1976. Boone discloses a shelf-like device which is readily attachable to an ordinary toilet tissue roll holder and does not interfere with the dispensing of the toilet tissue. However, Boone has the drawback that the shelf is unstable and requires adhesives or other hardware to hold the shelf in place. Boone requires considerable installation time, becomes permanent, and therefore would not be commercially acceptable. Furthermore, the Boone device cannot attach itself to recessed roll holders and therefore is not applicable to a wide range of existing roll holders.
Another example of an apparatus for dispensing toilet tissue and another product and which is readily attachable to an ordinary toilet tissue roll holder is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,253, issued to Megdall on Feb. 26, 1974. Megdall discloses a toilet paper roll holder further equipped to support a box of tissues. Megdall has the drawback of using resilient rod members that need to be disposed against a wall in order to put pressure against the box of tissues to be supported. This pressure makes the structure unstable and may damage the wall. While Megdall is capable of supporting a roll of toilet paper and a box of facial tissues or the like, it is not well adapted to carry irregularly shaped products, such as commonly packaged wet toilet wipes.
Therefore, there has been a desire to provide a stable apparatus for dispensing toilet tissue and at least one other product and which is readily attachable to an ordinary toilet tissue roll holder without the need for any additional hardware, adhesives or the like.